Power Rangers Ninja Storm
'Power Rangers Ninja Storm ' "Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors. Ancient scrolls told of three who would be chosen above the others. Three who would become..." Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger 'Power Rangers Ninja Storm Logo' Ninja Storm Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Ninja Storm Rangers' 'Ninja Storm Rangers' Prns-red.jpg|Shane Clarke Prns-blue.jpg|Tori Hanson Prns-yellow.jpg|Dustin Brooks Prns-crimson.jpg|Hunter Bradley Prns-navy.jpg|Blake Bradley Prns-samurai.jpg|Cameron Watanabe Prns-rg-camurai-super.jpg|Cameron Watanabe 'Power Rangers Ninja Storm Ranger Form 11' 'Rangers Season Ninja Storm 11' 'Ninja Storm Rangers Names Photos' Shane Clarke2.jpg|Shane Clarke Tori Hanson2.jpg|Tori Hanson Dustin Brooks2.jpg|Dustin Brooks Hunter Bradley2.jpg|Hunter Bradley Blake Bradley2.jpg|Blake Bradley Cam Watanabe.jpg|Cameron Watanabe 'Allies' *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Cyber Cam *Kelly *Dino Thunder Power Rangers 'Villains' *Luthor *Marah and Kapri *Zurgane *Choobo *Vexacus *Motodrone 'Weapons' * Thunder Blade * Lightning Riff Blaster * Samurai Saber * Thunderstorm Cannon - (Hawk Blaster, Sonic Fin, Lion Hammer, Crimson Blaster, Navy Antler) * Thunder Blaster - (Crimson Blaster, Navy Antler) * Navy Antler * Crimson Blaster * Storm Striker - (Hawk Blaster, Sonic Fin, Lion Hammer) * Lion Hammer * Sonic Fin * Hawk Blaster * Ninja Swords 'Gear' * Ninja Glider Cycle * Tsunami Cycles * Samurai Cyclone Morpher * Thunder Morpher * Wind Morpher 'Megazord' * Hurricane Ultrazord * Thunderstorm Ultrazord * Hurricane Megazord * Samurai Thunder Megazord * Samurai Storm Megazord * Samurai Star Megazord * Thunderstorm Megazord * Thunder Megazord * Storm Megazord - Lightning Mode * Storm Megazord 'Zords' * Mighty Mammoth Zord * Samurai Star * Navy Beetlezord * Crimson Insectizord * Dolphinzord * Lionzord * Hawkzord 'Episodes' #'Prelude to a Storm' #*'When an exiled evil ninja master returns to Earth, three misfit students from the Wind Ninja Academy are given Wind Morphers to become Power Rangers and defend the planet.' #'There's No “I” In Team' #*'After failing a training exercise, Shane ignores Sensei’s advice on working with his fellow teammates, blaming them for their inability to pass the test.' #'Beauty and the Beach' #*'Tori is tricked into going to a photo shoot by Marah & Kapri where she is cloned.' #'Looming Thunder' #*'Dustin’s teammates worry about him when he spends too much time at the track with his new friends Hunter & Blake.' #'Thunder Strangers, Part I' #*'The Thunder Rangers finally strike, defeating the Wind Rangers with their own Tsunami Cycles & Thunder Zords.' #'Thunder Strangers, Part II' #*'When one of Lothor’s aliens attack Tori, Blake tries to protect her but gets injured.' #'Thunder Strangers, Part III' #*'The Thunder Rangers finally learn that it was actually Lothor who killed their parents, and leave his side.' #'Nowhere to Grow' #*'Seeking to play a more active role in the adventures of the Wind Rangers, Cam sets out to help defeat Lothor’s latest plant-based creature.' #'Snip It, Snip It Good' #*'Tori goes on a quest to retrieve the Turtle Mace Power Sphere.' #'Return of Thunder, Part I' #*'While infiltrating Lothor’s ship, the Thunder Rangers are captured and turned against the Wind Rangers, who already have their hands full battling Toxipod.' #'Return of Thunder, Part II' #*'The Wind & Thunder Rangers battle on a deserted island, but as Hunter & Blake regain their memories, Lothor deploys the Toxipod to ensure they remain subjective to their distorted version of reality.' #'Return of Thunder, Part III' #*'As the island begins to sink, the Wind Rangers learn the origins of the Thunder Rangers and continue in their valiant efforts to try to free Hunter of the spell he has been placed under.' #'Return of Thunder, Part IV' #*'The Thunder Rangers are confronted by Choobo, exiled from Lothor’s space fortress and eager to exact some payback on his enemies.' #'Boxing Bopp-a-Roo' #*'Shane & Hunter must learn to work together to defeat Lothor’s latest monster, the Boxing Bop-A-Roo.' #'Pork Chopped' #*'General Trayf captures the Thunder Rangers, and lures the Wind Rangers into his dimension.' #'The Samurai's Journey, Part I' #*'When one of Lothor’s monsters steals the Wind & Thunder Rangers powers, its up to Cam to travel to the past to obtain a power amulet.' #'The Samurai's Journey, Part II' #*'Traveling to the past, Cam uncovers the history of his father as he tries to protect him and his fellow students from another envious and more unruly pupil.' #'The Samurai's Journey, Part III' #*'Both Cam’s stamina and new Samurai Ranger powers are put to the test when he is infected by an insect monster.' #'Scent of a Ranger' #*'A duplicate Cam created to help out at Ninja Ops tries to take over, and nearly costs the Power Rangers a battle against Fragra, who turns Dustin & Tori into bottles of perfume.' #'I Love Lothor' #*'Lothor seizes control of the airwaves and broadcasts a television show that makes people fall in love with him.' #'Good Will Hunter' #*'A young boy named Charlie gets a hold of the Personal Alien Manager, and unwittingly unleashes havoc on the city by tinkering with it.' #'All About Beevil' #*'Marah gains Dustin’s trust and uses him in her plot to have her friend Beevil destroy the Power Rangers.' #'Sensei Switcheroo' #*'Sensei switches bodies with both Shane & Dustin and helps the Power Rangers defeat the evil Space Ninja Footzilla.' #'Tongue and Cheek' #*'Dustin’s fame as the Yellow Ranger gets to his head, causing a rift between him and Shane.' #'Brothers In Arms' #*'A motocross mechanic’s experiment goes haywire, and wreaks havoc as Motodrone.' #'Shane's Karma, Part I' #*'A powerful ally comes to Earth but she brings in tow with her a relentless pursuer, Vexacus.' #'Shane's Karma, Part II' #*'Shane gains a new weapon at a heavy price when Vexacus closes in on him and his alien friend.' #'Shimazu Returns, Part I' #*'Motodrone accidentally bring to life an ancient statue, releasing an ancient evil known as Shimazu.' #'Shimazu Returns, Part II' #*'Cam uses the Power Ranger’s Power Discs to enter a mysterious realm where he discovers a weapon that could turn the tide in the battle against the Wolfblades, the Lighting Riff Blaster.' #'The Wild Wipeout' #*'Tori is transported to another dimension where the Power Rangers are evil and Lothor’s forces are good.' #'Double-Edged Blake' #*'Blake recalls his ninja training with a special weapon from his Sensei to defeat Inflatron.' #'Eye of the Storm' #*'Shane feels that he is a disappointment to his family but when his brother learns that he is a Power Ranger, he has a change of heart.' #'General Deception, Part I' #*'The boys decide to go camping but Zurgane drops in to ruin their fun.' #'General Deception, Part II' #*'Zurgane uses the Power Rangers’ own powers against them, as he equips his new zord with data from their Power Spheres.' #'A Gem of a Day' #*'Using fragments from the Gem Of Souls stashed away by Hunter, Cam infiltrates Lothor’s ship in an attempt to free the captured ninja students.' #'Down and Dirty' #*'Marah & Kapri ally with Shimazu to pilot new, deadly zords to combat the Power Rangers.' #'Storm Before the Calm, Part I' #*'The Power Rangers are selected to showcase their respective talents in the US Action Games. Meanwhile, Lothor prepares the final stages of a scheme set in motion by destiny itself, as he seeks to unleash the evils within The Abyss of Evil, hidden beneath the sight of the Action Games.' #'Storm Before the Calm, Part II' #*'Lothor discovers and destroys Ninja Ops, but leaves behind a radically changed Sensei. With renewed confidence, the Wind Rangers unite to take on Lothor and the forces of the Abyss of Evil.' Trivia *The Green Samurai Ranger (Cam.) is not the only green samurai ranger; 7 seasons after Ninja Storm, they introduced Mike; the green samurai ranger from Samurai. *Shane, Dustin, and Tori weren't the only rangers to have ninja powers; Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy got ninja powers in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. *The first incarnation of the seires to be filmed in New Zealand. *The first incarnation of the series to not include the "Next time" segment after each episode. *The first time that a series starts off with only three Rangers (although the standard six are in place by the series finale). *The first female Blue Ranger. Next was Mystic Force. *The first use of Crimson and Navy Rangers. *The first to have insect-themed Rangers. *This was the first of three Power Rangers series not to feature an African-American Ranger. The others were Mystic Force and Jungle Fury. *Former PR showrunners Douglas Sloan, Ann Austen and Jackie Marchand returned to the series for Ninja Storm. Doug and Ann left during Turbo, Jackie left at the end of Time Force. *This is the first series where all the Power Rangers actually had mystical powers when unmorphed to use in everyday life. * *This Is The First Series To Be Aired On Jetix And Toon Disney. *It was the second series to feature a male Yellow Ranger, the first was Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Dustin, however, was the first human male Yellow Ranger. *It is the first series since Turbo to have an ending which features the rangers in losing their powers. The other series' before this involved either the rangers getting to keep their powers, or instead giving them up (although not for good, since a team-up is always bound to follow). *During the "Shimazu Returns" storyarc, the Rangers are forced to pilot their zords in their unmorphed civilian form, a Power Rangers first. *It was the second series where a Power Ranger was directly blood related to the main villain (i.e. Cam, the Green Samurai Ranger, was the nephew of Lothor), being the first In Space where Andros and Astronema were siblings. *Although this series didn't include a "real" Pink Ranger, an episode featured Marah imagining herself dressed as a Pink Wind Ranger, which was simply a re-colored version of the Blue Wind Ranger suit. *While the Green-Samurai Ranger DOES have an identity in Ninja Storm (that identity being Cam), his original Japanese counterpart, Shurikenger from Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger's true identity was his COSTUMED form. Recently, a reversed version of this occured in S.P.D. in which the "Omega Ranger" had no out-of-costume appearances (until the end of the series), but his Super Sentai counterpart, "Dekabreak", did. Also, Cam's Sentai counterpart is actually a ninja, not a samurai. *In "Scent of a Ranger," Cam's computer monitor shows the monster attacking civilians. In actuality, those civilians were the civilian forms of the Hurricangers, Ninja Storm's counterparts. *This is currently the last season to have six members on the team. Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive technically had six Rangers each, but both teams were aided by additional warriors. *This is the second season in which the sixth Ranger is green. The first was Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Notably, they both wore gold shields to protect their torsos. *This is the first team to be assembled from three different factions of Rangers (Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers, and Samurai Ranger) rather than one group from the same power source. However, there are noticeable similarities in their suits. *The Hurricane Megazord is the second Megazord to feature a Ranger piloting it, despite not contributing a zord to the formation, in this case, Tori's Dolphinzord is not included. The first was the Shogun Megazord, which featured the Pink MMPR, despite the lack of a Pink Shogunzord. The previous series, Wild Force, featured several different Megazord formations, always featuring all five of the core Rangers piloting them, although some formations did not include zords from all five Rangers. *If one doesn't count Hunter as a Red Ranger, this is the first season in which the additional vehicle is given to a non-Red Ranger since Zhane in Power Rangers in Space. *It is the first (and currently only) season to have exactly three morphing calls, no more no less. These morphing calls were "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form," "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form," and "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form." *The first incarnation of the series to not include a Team-Up with the previous team. The Second was Mystic Force. The Third was Operation Overdrive (although "Once A Ranger" does include Xander Bly, The Green Mystic Ranger). The Fourth was Jungle Fury and The Fifth was R.P.M. (though all of their Super Sentai counterparts had team-ups.) *Early in Ninja Storm it is suggested that all previous series were just comic books, thereby retconning them out of the series canon and making Ninja Storm the first "Real" Power Rangers series, however this proved highly controversial and the concept was abandoned. *Jorgito Vargas Jr. is three years older than his TV brother Adam Tuominen, despite his character Blake being the younger brother in the series. *This season was the first time to featured two Asian Power Rangers characters on the same team. This would repeat in ''Operation Overdrive and ''Power Rangers RPM. *In an episode, Marah and Kapri mention that " The boys from Triforia area three times as cute as earth" This is an obvious throwback to Trey, the original Gold Ranger who split into three. *This was the first series to only have one female Ranger. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and then Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Although Alien Ranger's Delphine is the only female on her team, Alien Rangers is not a full season. *In episode 3 it is revealed by Tori Hanson (Sally Martin) that Dustin Brooks (Glenn McMillan) real name is Waldo. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Power Rangers series Category:Ninja Storm Category:Power rangers Season